And All Was Still
by DarkfireRoseKitsune
Summary: This is my friend and mines take on creating a fantasy world. Read if you wish, it is pretty funny! Though unfortunately there will NOT be any dark-hunter character showings. Maybe some other day. May be rated rated M for future violence and smut. '
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wind whispered through the trees above the two cloaked shadows. One stood tall, the other slouched over as they weaved around each protruding trunk. "I'm bored.", the slouching

shadow whined to their companion.

The tall cloaked figure sighed and look down at her companion, "We haven't time to stop now, it is almost night and we are in Dragos territory we must keep moving."

The slouched figure pulled down her hood to reveal a pale oval face framed by dark gold waves of hair. Lazy gray eyes stared up at the other, "As though that's stopped us before?"

The standing figure followed after her companion pulling down her hood, revealing a woman's face, with a milk chocolate complexion, and sharp dark brown eyes." I bet you wish for the

Dragos to find us, you trouble maker! You're always itching for a fight.", the woman replied smirking down at her friend.

With a roll of her eyes the blond returned the smirk with one of her own. "It would certainly be more interesting than this boring trot through the forest." As she spoke, she ran her storm

gray gaze over the area, as though searching for something.

The blonde's friend followed her gaze and shivered with anticipation, "Well it seems as though your wish is coming true my friend..."

A twisted grin pulled at the blonde's lips as she called out. "Come out, come out little creeper." Moments passed before something in the distance stirred; something big.

The darker complexioned woman stared out into the distance and nodded slightly as her blonde companion stood up beside her. "Heh, ready to play Aerolyn?" , she said with dark smile

taking over her features.

The blond nodded as a humanoid figure came into view. A tall, reptilian man stepped forward. His face was long, with small sharp teeth flashing in his grin. Dull green scales ran over a

bulking torso and thick arms and legs, a long tail trailing him. "Very ready." Aerolyn muttered, as she watched the Drago's movements.

And what might two pretty little girls like yourself be doing here, in Dragos territory?", the humanoid figure asked in a deep voice that rumbled low in his chest.

"Who's asking?", Aerolyn replied keeping the twisted smile on her face.

The Dragos growled low in its throat. "The one that will spill your blood onto the forest's floor." Aerolyn raised a brow at it before throwing her head back and letting out a long shaking

laugh.

"You hear that, Ioren?", Aerolyn giggled, "He thinks he can kill us!"

Ioren smiled widely, " They're so cute when they act all tough, it almost makes me almost not want to not maim him for life! But alas, he refuses to admit us through, and we really do

need to get going..."

The Dragos laughed deep in his throat and Ioren cringed visibly, "Ugh I hate it when they try and do the evil, I-Will-Spare-No-One laugh. It bugs the hell out of me...", Ioren's face screwed

up to show her distaste.

Aerolyn shook her head disapprovingly, "Indeed." A wicked grin lit up her face, flashing her teeth. "What do you say we take out that annoying little voice of his?", she said with visible

bloodlust.

Ioren laughed aloud, "Yes! You get his voice box, and I'll go for his larynx!" Ioren suddenly became serious, "Enough idle chat lets get this done and over with, I hear money calling my

name."

Just as a low growl rumbled in the Dragos's chest Aerolyn shot out an arm and raised it in one swift movement. The earth under the reptile's feet rose with her hand to engulf his legs.

Ioren moved her arms and hands about in a flowing elliptical movement in front of her as she bent her knees and swayed back and forth like the pull of the tides, and pivoted on her left

foot and swung her body forward bringing her right hand down in a sweeping arc, and her left arm up behind her. The Dragos struggled against his restraints and broke free, looking up in

just enough time to sidestep the arc of water coming at him as it snapped out like a whip.

Aerolyn let out another long, trembling giggle as the Dragos went crashing to the ground. Raising both hands, she crisscrossed them in front of her, bringing up earthy binds that crushed

the humanoid to the forest floor.

Skipping forward she stopped a foot from her victim and grinned. "Comfy?" she asked in a purr.

Ioren blinked a couple of times and frowned, "Oh, dear...how did I even miss that, my great grandmother could do better than that, and she's dead!" Ioren glared down at the Dragos as

he cursed the both of them, " SHUT THE HELL UP!", Ioren roared in anger.

Rolling her eyes Aerolyn gave a small flick of her wrist, bringing up a band to wrap around the Dragos' muzzle. "Oh hush, lizard."

Ioren patted her pockets of her cloak, her frown growing deeper, she suddenly pulled out a pair of black glasses and smiled, "EUREKA!" Putting on her glasses Ioren's vision sharpened

and cleared, and her smile widened as her eyes twinkled deviously. Ioren walked over to the Dragos, "Maybe you can help us actually...", Ioren crouched down and grabbed the Dragos's

face as she dug her nails into slit between the nearly indestructible scales. The Dragos looked up at her defiantly as she gazed down at him, holding a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Yes…

you will indeed be of use to us…".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aerolyn raised a brow at Ioren. "How could a brain-dead freak help us?" crouching down next to the Dragos' head she tilted her head at an impossible angle.

Ioren grabbed Aerolyn and whispered to her, "Listen, Aerolyn! Don't you hear it? It is the call of approaching Dragos, but,", Ioren paused and chuckled, "I think we should let them believe

we surrender, and then they may take us to the underwater city Pharodias! Think of all the treasure we could get!", Ioren's eyes lit up in excitement.

Aerolyn blinked a moment before a wide grin spread across her face. "Yes... yes that would be interesting..."

Turning a greedy eye to the Dragos she gave it a sickly sweet smile that made it squirm in her earthy binds.

Moments later a horde of several Dragos surrounded the two women and their captive. "DIE WEAKLINGS!" one roared, the others echoing the bloodthirsty cry.

Ioren feigned surprise and mock anger, "That ASSHOLE! He said there was only to be one Dragos we needed to get past!", Ioren screamed in rage as a Dragos knocked her to the

ground and kicked her in the side, she hissed up at him as she held herself in a tight ball.

One of the smaller Dragos rushed up behind Aerolyn, wrapping sturdy arms around her frame to pin the blond to its chest. Aerolyn shrieked in protest, bucking against the hold of her

captor. "YOU'LL GET NOTHING FROM US! I'D RATHER DIE YOU FILTHY LIZARDS!"

Ioren struggled to her feet and began to run towards Aerolyn's attacker, but cried out in pain as another Dragos grabbed a fistful of her short hair and wrenched her backwards. Ioren

grasped the Dragos's hands in her own and whimpered in pain as he bent over and whispered in her ear, "Now now human," he took his scaly hand and caressed her face as her eyes

watered, "shush, yes that's good now what were you talking about? Who sent you here?" Ioren struggled against the Dragos as she hissed out, "I'll never tell you, you stupid puissant!

I'm not afraid to die!"

Aerolyn bore her teeth at the Dragos gripping her companion. "GET YOUR DISGUSTING CLAWS OFF OF HER YOU ABOMINATION!" Thrashing about in her captor's hold she threw a harsh

kick to its knee, forcing it to buckle down to the forest ground with a grunt. "YOU'LL GET NOTHING FROM US! NOTHING!"

The Dragos holding Ioren smiled maliciously at Aerolyn, "Give up or I'll rip this girls pretty little head off of her shoulders."

Aerolyn froze at its words, a cold snarl contorting her face. A low inhuman growl bubbled in her throat even as she remained still against her scaled holder.

The Dragos holding Ioren chuckled at Aerolyn's wordless threat, wrapping a clawed hand around Ioren's throat. "Now... why don't you tell us who sent you. Maybe then we'll give you a

nice quick death."

Ioren gasped out in a raspy voice, "Even if we wanted to tell you we couldn't! There's a seal on us to guard against information leaking, so unless you have some **serious** skill, you are out

of luck my scaly bastard friend!"

The Dragos went still for a long moment before turning its slitted eyes to Aerolyn. "Is this true little elementalist?" It demanded. "Are you bound to silence?" Aerolyn's only response was a

wad of spit that hit the Dragos on the end on its snout.

The Dragos snarled angrily up at her, shaking the spit from his snout. "Bind them... and gag the blonde." he growled.

Ioren struggled and glared at the Dragos staring down at her, " What do you think you are doing!", Ioren snarled.

" You should be grateful little girl...not many Elementalists make it far enough into Dragos territory to see the sacred city of Pharodias, that is unless they are being tortured for

information." , the Dragos smiled sickly at Ioren and Aerolyn as his men laughed and talked of the techniques of those in charge of the torture and interrogation. "Enough men! They'll find

out soon enough, lets get moving!", the apparent leader of the group of Dragos commanded.

Aerolyn gritted her teeth together as one of the Dragos wrapped a thick cloth over her mouth. "Open up, bitch." Stealing a glance at Ioren, the blond grudgingly snapped her teeth down

on the cloth and allowed them to tie it behind her head. Her glare went cold when the Dragos gave her a smirk. "Good girl."

Ioren gritted her teeth as her hands were bound behind her and another Dragos pushed her forward," I can walk by myself, you scaly son of a bitch!", Ioren gasped as a sharp blow was

delivered to the back of her neck and fell forward into the arms of a Dragos and passed out. "Heh stupid wench!", the Dragos smirked as he tossed her carelessly to the ground.

Aerolyn's eyes went wide with rage. Bucking furiously against her captor, she screamed against the cloth gag. The Dragos holding her struggled to keep its grip on her arms. "Hold still or

you're joining her!"

Aerolyn stilled against it, her breath ragged and shallow. The Dragos who watched her either chuckled or went quiet as he eyes scanned each with a cold glare that pierced into them.

It was a gaze that promised a slow death.

One of the bulkier Dragos picked Ioren's limp body off the ground and slung her carelessly over his shoulder. Aerolyn's keeper watched her jaw clench as she gritted her teeth together.

She remained silent and brooding the rest of the journey, her anger almost tangible around her. Her eyes never left her partner, watching for some sign that she was waking. None came.

Finally the party came to a halt. Aerolyn tore her gaze from Ioren and ran it over the scaly barbarians. The leader turned to her and rolled his shoulders in a smooth motion. "Well... we

can't have you knowing the entrance now can we?" it asked with a toothy grin. Striding over to her it reached out a hand and gripped the back of her neck. Its eyes shone with interest

when she remained ridged and unflinching under it's touch. "Sweet dreams little Elementalist." With that, her world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The group of Dragos stopped in front of a large, crystal blue lake.

The leader of the Dragos group signaled to two of his men, who broke away from the group, one walking to the right along the lake, and the other to the left. They both stepped up to the

lake going through the shallower waters and dove in, disappearing into its dark blue depths.

The group of Dragos on the shore waited patiently until the others once again resurfaced from the water and walked ashore pulling a bulky long chain. They stopped a few feet away from

the water and took deep breathes before they began to heave the chains out of the water. A few moments passed and all that could be heard was the screech of the chains, lull of the

waves on the lake, and the birds singing to one another from many different treetops. Suddenly two stone pillars, about the height of the Dragos surfaced out of the water where the

chains led.

The two Dragos dropped their chains and waded into the water again towards the pillars. They looked to one another and nodded, each bit his own thumb, pressing down on the pad

causing the blood to well up and began drawing symbols on the pillars. When they were done each hurried quickly out of the water as the current on the lake began to pick up. The pillars

disappeared back into the water, and all was silent for a moment.

Suddenly the waters turned violent and began to churn, and swirl around creating a mammoth sized whirlpool as a large bridge passageway lifted out of the water supported by the two

pillars. The leader of the group smiled wickedly down at the two women, "Heh welcome to our lovely home girls, welcome to the sacred city of Pharodias!"

His smile suddenly grew," Then again, I guess you can't hear me, and I doubt this city will be very welcoming to you!", deep raspy laughter rang out amongst the Dragos as they picked

up their two prisoners and headed into the archway. Ioren's body hung limply from the Dragos leader's shoulder as her minds eyes surveyed the area mapping each and every detail into

her brain, and she sent the image to Aerolyn's mind and smirked as she faded back into forced unconsciousness.

When Aerolyn and Ioren came back into consciousness they found themselves in a cold stone cell, both bound and chained to the walls with iron shackles by their wrists and ankles.

Aerolyn arched her aching back against the stone in a failing attempt to stretch. A groan bubbled in her throat. "Ow..."

She glanced at Ioren and sighed heavily. "You hurt as much as I do?"

Ioren grumbled and shook her head trying to clear the fog in her mind, "Just about I believe...hmm these shackles are pretty sturdy...", Ioren mumbled in a low voice, getting use to the

feel of it. Ioren stared gloomily at the shackles, "I was kind of hoping to see a hot guy standing over me when I awoke, but ah...no such luck it seems."

Aerolyn's face convulsed in a look of disgust. Attempting to ignore her companion's last comment she took a long steady survey of their cell. The stone shone wet and gray in the dim light.

The air was thick with humidity, making it a small challenge for Aerolyn to draw a solid breath. "Well... now what?"

Ioren looked around the small dingy cell, and through the bars into the darkness. With no appearance of a handsome man coming into her view she gave a defeated sigh and stared

angrily at the cell's bars, "We get the hell out of here! Not like there's any reason to stick around…"

Aerolyn raised a brow at her partner. "Really? So... we were just captured... tossed around like sacks of flour... and chained... for nothing?" Her head dropped before shooting back up

again. "What about the damned treasure you were so excited about?"

Ioren gave her a droll stare, "You **can't **be serious! I meant out of the cell!"

Aerolyn blinked a moment before looking away. "... I knew that...", she grumbled.

Ioren snorted as she mumbled disagreements under her breath. "Well since we're on a tight schedule, how about you do the honors, dearest Aerolyn."

Aerolyn glanced back up at Ioren, a grin twitching at the edge of her lips. "With pleasure..." With a twitch of her fingers the chains that held them shook free and clattered to the ground.

The sound made Aerolyn wince. "Shit..."

Ioren furrowed her eyebrows and sighed, "Well hell! Why don't we just invite the whole of their Royal Guard down here for a cookout! Sheesh come on!", Ioren jumped to her feet and

stretched out before grabbing the bars of their cell and heating them with her hands until they were malleable enough to bend and manipulate. Ioren created an opening and waited for

Aerolyn to step out, and then bent the bars back into place.

" Hah! I hope they piss themselves trying to figure how in the world we were able to get out!", Ioren smiled mischievously as she took off running through a dark corridor.

Ioren stopped short at a large metal door. Ioren looked at it speculating its artwork, but shook her head to get back to the business at hand. Ioren motioned to Aerolyn to stay still and

quiet as she noted there were no voices coming from within as far as her trained ears could tell, and there was no light peeking out from underneath the door

Ioren's right hand slid over the cool frame of the metal door, she slipped her hand into the hand and quietly pulled it open quickly. Ioren held her breath as she quickly glanced inside, it

was pitch black. Ioren shivered slightly, and motioned to Aerolyn to follow her in.

Ioren let her eyes adjust to the darkness and crept inside as quiet as a thief, not that she was one...she had more class than any common day thief! Ioren sniffed the air, there was a

lingering waft of stale parchment, and old...no ancient!

The pitch blackness of the room sent a cold shiver tip tapping down Aerolyn's spine. The air was cold and sat thick and heavy on her shoulders. Eyes slowly adjusting to the dark she felt

closed in and edgy. "I don't like it in here, Ioren..." she whispered.

Ioren began to reply when she felt the presence of another, the hair on the back of her neck raised. Ioren could barely suppress the growl threatening to erupt from her.

"Somebody is there Aerolyn...and they know we are in here...", Ioren took a quiet step forward.

Aerolyn gritted her teeth together. Eyes anxiously scanning the surrounding darkness her veins began to sing with adrenaline. "Where?" she whispered, putting her back to her partner.

Ioren tensed, and suddenly gasped out loud as lights came on full blare, "Ugh my eyes!", Ioren's eyes watered from the intensity of the light and her eyes widened at the sight before

her. "Who are you, and what do you think you're doing down here?", came the irked reply of a man standing before them. Ioren felt a shiver erupt up and down her spine, it was a man

who was close to six feet and five inches in height.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He had jet black hair pulled back off of his face, a few loose strands hanging here and there. He wore glasses that seemed to make his bluish, grey eyes piercing and highly intellectual.

The man wore a long robe, the outer layer being moss green and the lining a light brown. He had a sash tied around his waist that was a shade of dark green and a sea blue, it was

secured over his black thigh length, long-sleeved shirt and matching pants. His hand twitched by his side as he stared coolly into Ioren's eyes noticing her stunned gaze.

Aerolyn turned stiffly at the sound of the man's voice. "I-Ioren..." she breathed, a small panic threading into her voice and stringing it thin. The moment her eyes landed on the black

haired man every muscle in her body clenched in a painful bind.

"If you are done staring at me like some kind of prize cattle, I would suggest you tell me who you are and explain to me why you are here before I call the guards...", the man said with

slight annoyance lacing his tone. Ioren was snapped out of her star struck trance, that wasn't a threat it was a simple statement, one that could prove ill for them. Ioren then felt with her

entire being Aerolyn's need to get away, "Calm yourself Aerolyn, it will be alright..", Ioren soothed her as softly as she could.

The blond struggled to take a proper breath. Counting slowly in her fogged mind she waited for each knotted muscle to loosen itself. But, despite her efforts she couldn't pull her wide

grey orbs from the stranger.

"We are...cold and tired! How rude! I had always hoped that the Dragos would be more friendly and hospitable then those prude Elementalists! But you have not even offered us a seat!

I am quite insulted, and can you not see that my dearest companion here is frozen with fear and PAIN? And yet you offer us not even the slightest sign of a helping hand...", Ioren milked

her acting skills for all they were worth and pulled Aerolyn into a giant embrace and rubbed comforting circles on the blonde's back, at once breaking the girls eye contact with the man.

Aerolyn quickly hid her face from the stranger. Slowly her heart slowed and the twisted aches of her body's panic eased with Ioren's hold. '...' her flustered brain repeated.

The man looked quietly on, if he felt anything at all it was a mystery to Ioren. "Hm, yes my apologies Miss...?" Ioren heart began to beat regularly once again, and she sighed, "Vianne,

and this is my companion Remya."

"Well Miss Vianne and Miss Remya, if you would follow me I will show you somewhere where we can talk and you can rest without being disturbed. Right this way.", the man turned and

walked away without so much as a glance in their direction, knowing that they had no choice but to follow. Ioren let go of Aerolyn and begin to follow.

Aerolyn was reluctant in her pursuit behind Ioren, but followed all the same. Eyes trained in every direction but the male they trailed behind. She found books and scrolls piled high on

shelves and tables. Some were covered in dust and cobwebs. The sight was oddly haunting, like nothing living should ever disturb them.

They came to an ornately carved large wooden door and the man stopped short, "Would companion like some herbal tea Miss Vianne? If you give me a few moments to prepare it, it

should help calm your friends nerves and soothe her.", he said staring straight at Aerolyn.

The blond shuddered, feeling his piercing gaze on her. A small voice screamed 'No!' in the back of her mind, but the tactical portion of her mind argued it an excuse to have him gone, if

only for a moment. Shakily, Aerolyn nodded, not trusting her voice enough to speak.

The man gave a small nod, and led them inside the room, Ioren paused for a second to take in the sight. It was a sitting room, small but cozy. There were more bookshelves lining the

walls, and scrolls that hung here and there. Ioren was amazed at the sight. He noticed Ioren awed stare at the books and scrolls, and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. It

wasn't often you saw one with such a curiosity for knowledge. "Oh my word, all these ancient books, and the ones out there. This must be the country's biggest library. Such a marvelous

wonder!", Ioren's voice oozed happiness.

Ioren sat down and continued to study the quaint little room. The books looked old, but they still had very detailed artwork on the bindings, and the scrolls were placed with such care in a

messy neatness about the room.

The man nodded to Ioren and then to Aerolyn and disappeared further in to the giant maze of the library.

With the stranger's presence removed from the room, Aerolyn found herself able to breath again. Claiming the seat next to Ioren she rested her head in her hands and sucked breath

after calming breath. That shaky helplessness still ticked in her bones, making her agitated. "I'm sorry..." She mumbled into her hands, hating that she had been so useless to her partner.

"It fine, the most important thing is this place! I think we are in some kind of...underground library...", Ioren stood up and walked over to some of the scrolls, and began talking to Aerolyn

in her mind, 'These books and scrolls I get a strange vibe from them, they are not just ancient they feel...', Ioren's right hand hovered in front of the wall she was near with scrolls hanging

off of them, '...powerful, we must have one...' Ioren sighed deeply, her eyes half lidded as her beast moved about her with unrest.

"So you can feel the raw power emanating from these scrolls can you.", Ioren jumped at the sound of the deep voice, bringing her hand back reluctantly to her side, 'There is something

strange about this man...' "Well really I just feel that there is some kind of old power to them, and a feeling that they are not meant for the eyes of those who cannot handle its

secrets...", Ioren began,"...but then what do I know, I am probably wrong.", Ioren then gave him a timid smile. "You have yet to tell us your name sir..."

"My apologies Lady Vianne...I am Professor Grimfayr.", he said as his eyes pierced her. Ioren cleared her throat and said, "What is this? Only a last name, no first?" He turned and set the

tea down in front of Aerolyn on a small coffee table, "Your tea Lady Remya," he then turned back to Ioren, "I see no need for me to disclose my first name Lady Vianne, it is of

unimportance."

Ioren's beast begin to growl in protest and Ioren began to feel dangerous, she stalked closer to the professor and smiled sweetly, "Well if you do not give me a first name dear Professor,

I will be forced to call you Professor Sexy...", Ioren's eyes became hooded, and her hands crept up onto his chest, her beast purred its approval and she smiled deeply.

Professor Grimfayr looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed, he took a step back and cleared his throat, "It is Stazyn, Lady Vianne...Stazyn Grimfayr."

Aerolyn kept her eyes averted from the two. The very thought of touching the male made her skin crawl. How Ioren could do so willingly was beyond her. Picking up the tea she sniffed it

quietly, a paranoid force of habit that would never leave. Taking a small sip, the blond tried to focus on the taste and smell of the tea, and not the thought of who's hands had prepared it.

Ioren shook her head and walked towards the seat beside Aerolyn and sat down, smiling up at Professor Stazyn. Oh he was some piece of work. 'Aerolyn when need to find out more

info, do you think you can keep yourself together over there?'

Aerolyn swallowed a small mouthful of tea and sighed lightly. 'I think so... as long as he keeps his distance I'll be fine.' Licking her lips she absorbed the taste. As the Professor had said, it

soothed her nerves. Even with him in room she felt more at ease than she had before.

'Do you... think we can trust him?'

'Hmmm...I...do not know...', Ioren inhaled deeply, "So Professor...where exactly are we?"

"It is as you believe, we are in a library. It is the underground library of Pharodias,", Professor Grimfayr sat down across from them and gave them a curious stare, "Now what brings you

here, and how did you get into this library, because I believe the two of you are Elementalists, isn't that right?"

Ioren eyes widened in surprise then closed in annoyance and disappointment. 'Damn…', Ioren thought sullenly.

Aerolyn clicked her tongue. With the calming of her wired nerves ,her normal dark personality bubbled up to the surface. 'Well... now that the cat's out of the damn bag we can just kill him

right?'

Ioren, thought about it and sighed, standing up she looked forlornly at the man before them, "Well now what Professor...surely you cannot expect us to just let you go quietly, do you?

You have now become a threat and a hinder to our mission at hand."

Professor Grimfayr gave Ioren and Aerolyn a once over, "What are you here for.", he simply stated relaxing in his chair. Ioren let a hint of annoyance show in her voice, "Well we are here

to get ancient artifacts, look at scrolls, the works.", 'Not like it matters if I tell him since he has to either die or be taken hostage...oooh I like the hostage idea...'

"Treasure seekers huh? Well if that is all you are after then you may want to consider changing your clothes so you blend in more around the city..", Professor Grimfayr stated matter-of-

factly.

Aerolyn blinked, glancing up at the Professor with wide eyes. 'Is... he serious?' she glanced back at Ioren with raised brows.

The corners of Ioren's mouth turned into a deep scowl, she stalked over to where he sat and lifted him out of his seat, "Are you fucking serious? I swear to GOD if you are planning

something I will rip your jugular out right now with my bare hands!", Ioren snarled. The Professor looked at her with interest, a smirk showing up on his features, "Why? Are you afraid

child...?", his statement sobered Ioren as he gripped her wrists and she let go of him in shock.

'He isn't lying. He has no intention of turning us over, for whatever reasons though, I have no clue...'

The blonde stood stiffly, watched the Professor through narrowed eyes. For the first time, she spoke to him. "Why would you help us?" She contemplated taking a step forward but stood

her ground instead. Her nerves may have been calmed but that didn't mean that calm would hold.

The Professor straightened his robes, raising a brow at Aerolyn. "Are you really that quick to look a gift horse in the mouth?" The blonde rolled her grey orbs at him. "Just answer." The

Professor sighed. "Well, we all have our secrets now don't we? I happen to believe the two of you could be useful to me." Glancing to Ioren he gave her a narrowed stare. "I'm sure you

don't want the guards after you, so if you don't want to be bound into immobility till they arrive I suggest you cooperate."

Aerolyn glanced at her partner with a questioning look. 'What should we do, Ioren?' Looking back at the Professor she met his narrowed gaze. 'I don't trust him...'

Ioren met Aerolyn's eyes, then looked back at the Professor. Suddenly Ioren was pulled from her thought as they heard a pounding on the door, "Professor Grimfayr are you in there? The

prisoners have escaped!" Professor Grimfayr kept his eyes trained on Ioren, "It seems you are running out of time...do you accept or not?" Ioren assessed their situation, and wondered if

they could really trust him, "It looks as if we have no choice...we accept your lovely...invitation to stay, Professor Stazyn."

The Professor gave her a small knowing grin. "So then what shall I call you both by?" Ioren gave him a cold icy smile, "Ioren, and Aerolyn at your service, my dear Professor."

"Very well." he murmured. With a flick of his wrist he pointed the two towards the door leading out. "Yes, I'm here." Aerolyn gripped Ioren's

hand and pulled her along. 'Come on!'

Ioren looked at Professor Stazyn and sighed, 'The things we get ourselves into Aerolyn...ugh'.

She then let herself be dragged away by Aerolyn.

The blonde sighed in silent agreement. Pulling the door open she dashed into the waiting room and closed it as quietly as she could manage. 'I swear if he screws us over I'll come back

from the dead and haunt his miserable existence...' her mind growled darkly.

Pressing her ear to the wood of the door she strained to hair the Professor's conversation with the guards but hear nothing. 'Damnit I can't hear a thing!'

Outside the door the Professor strode over to the door and opened it to reveal a lanky, armor clad underling guard. He straightened in the superior's presence. "Professor Grimfayr! Have

you seen any suspicious beings sneaking around? No one can find the prisoners anywhere."

Grimfayr shook his head, brow raised at the young Dragos. "Are you telling me the prisoners were left unattended?" He almost scoffed as the lanky male shifted uncomfortably before him.

"Th-they were unconscious, Professor. We didn't - I-I mean - no one thought-" "No one thought that they were a threat?" Grimfayr finished for him with a disapproving look in his blue-

gray eyes. "That was foolish and arrogant of you. Never underestimate the tactics of your enemy." He let the shamefaced guard absorb his words, he took a moment's silence before

adding, "I hope this is a lesson to you all. Let's just hope no one is harmed." The younger man nodded and hurried off, unaware that his question had not even been answered.

Pushing Aerolyn aside Ioren put her hand on the door and closed her eyes, suddenly a hole no more than the size of a marble opened up in the door beneath her hand. Ioren invited

Aerolyn to listen, and then closed the hole back up once he sent the guard away and turned towards the door. Ioren looked at her friend and smirked, "Well I have to say, he is very, very

good."

Aerolyn rolled her eyes, watching as the door opened to reveal the Professor. "Well, about those... rags you're wearing." The blond felt her eye twitch. "Rags?" He raised a brow. "Yes.

Rags. I'll find you something more suitable to the city that will allow you two to move less conspicuously about."

Ioren felt a twinge of embarrassment, and look down nervously at herself. Ioren avoided eye contact with the two of them, and laughed nervously, "Hah, yeah I guess they aren't all that

great..."

Aerolyn rolled her eyes again, shaking her head. She saw nothing wrong with their garbs. They were sturdy and had served them well in their travels. 'I see nothing wrong with them...'

her mind grumbled to Ioren.

Ioren laughed halfheartedly, 'Yeah...I guess so...', Ioren then closed her mind off to Aerolyn and looked away back to the Professor. "Well thank you very much, but where can we stay?"

The Professor motioned for the two to fallow him, moving across the small room. "You will stay in here." he said, putting a hand to the far wall next to the door. A moment later a section

of the wall moved aside to show a small area with a minuscule bed in one corner. Aerolyn glared at the enclosed space, a twitch in her eye. "You've got to be kidding me..."

Ioren snapped out of her sullenness and groaned, "Hah! I don't think so!" Professor Grimfayr looked at the two of them with his intense eyes, "Well what did you expect, this is not meant

to be a mansion." Ioren snorted, "Well we can see that!"

"Well I'll leave you two to sort out your sleeping arrangements, and until I've gotten you suitable clothing I would suggest you not leave this house...", and with that Professor Grimfayr

bid them good night and walked out but not before hear Ioren say the house was more like a shack, and he smirked inwardly.

Ioren looked at Aerolyn intensely, "I refuse to have the wall side of that bed."

Aerolyn snorted at Ioren and pulled out a small sack containing her spare clothes, also throwing Ioren's sack to her in the process.

The two prepared themselves for bed, and each got in, Ioren sighed as she lay on the outside, "Well this is going to be an interesting night...good night Aerolyn." Aerolyn sighed herself,

"Goodnight Ioren...", Aerolyn closed her eyes and let the sweet lull of the whispering calm night pull her into a deep sleep, but just before she drifted off the last thought on her mind was

the Professor, '...Asshole...'. And with that, the two women let sleep claim their burdened minds.


End file.
